


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: CROSS GENE, NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Edo Period, Feudalism, Imperial City, Imperialism, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Ninja, Samurai, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**11:05 AM**

_Crap I can't believe I slept late today of all days!_

Taeyong looked at the time on his phone.Eleven o' five a clock am it read. _God I'm such a idiot._ He thought. _Taeyong you're such a freaking idiot!_ He really hoped that nobody would get mad at him for being late because that was the last thing he needed today.

He'd been looking forward to this day _forever,_ the last thing he wanted was to be late. 


End file.
